


Role Reversal

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley reverses their roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

Angel awoke to find that his hands were bound above his head. A glance revealed red ribbons threaded through the headboard. The same ribbons he had used on Wesley for his birthday surprise. He was naked, but Wes was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, you're awake."

Wesley came into view, wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips.

"What's the occasion?" Angel asked, tugging lightly on his bonds.

"It's your birthday."

"Wes, I don't celebrate birthdays. And I didn't think there was a record left of when it is. Hell, I'm not even sure I remember myself."

"There isn't any record, even though I looked for quite a while to find it. Instead I just picked a random day. You should celebrate in some way still being, well not exactly alive, but you get my meaning."

"And you decided to celebrate by tying me up."

"Turn about is fair play."

Wesley approached the bed, loosening the towel and letting it drop to the floor. Angel watched every movement, well aware he could break his bonds, but going along for his lover's sake. Wesley sat on the bed, leaning in to kiss Angel.

He scooted up, placing kisses on Angel's wrists where the ribbons were chaffing. Moving lower, he slowly placed kisses along Angel's jaw and throat, stopping to suck at the hollow of his shoulder blade.

Angel closed his eyes and moaned as Wes moved along his body. A hot mouth on his nipples, nibbling and licking them into hardened peaks. A wet tongue laving across his stomach, dipping into his navel. Fingers caressing his thighs, his ass, his hips.

"Wes, please…."

Wesley smiled to himself, Angel wasn't the only one who knew how to tease. He wrapped a hand around Angel's cock and started stroking slowly. Angel arched up into the caress. Wes moved again, arranging his body until he was lying on top of Angel, their cocks aligned and in his hand.

"Look at me, Angel."

Angel opened his eyes and looked at Wes. Wes started moving his hips, rubbing their bodies together. Slipping and sliding against one another, they both sought the others lips. Kissing and moaning, Angel strained against the ribbons, but didn't break them.

Wesley moved his head, nibbling at Angel's ear before whispering to him.

"Come for me."

Angel didn't know he'd been waiting for permission, but his body responded, spilling over Wesley's hand. Wes thrust once more, groaning into Angel's neck as he followed shortly after. Collapsing against Angel, Wes undid the ribbons after a moment.

"Happy birthday," he breathed.

Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley, kissing him gently. "Thank you."


End file.
